Chimera Troubles
by The Original Foxx
Summary: Roy finds a chimera in the streets of Central and wonders why he seems so familiar. Then it hits him, its Havoc.


I know ya'll are just soooo excited about /another/ horrid fanfiction by Foxx. But yes, here it is doves, Chimera Troubles starring Jean Havoc and Roy Mustang. And several other characters I don't know of yet.

Enjoy.

**----------------------------------------- **

**Chimera Troubles**

He ran, ran as fast as his paws could carry him away from the bad men. Those evil men that had poked and prodded him until he bled. They had taken countless amounts of blood samples, he was sure he'd soon be bled dry.  
His floppy ears fell back against his skull as he dodged bullets. He had no idea where he was going, or even where he'd end up, all he cared about was getting away. _Click. Click. Click. Click._ Each time his claws hit the pavement he was accelerated forward, soon he'd be out of firing distance of the bad men.  
He thought he was home free. He thought..._BANG_! An extreme pain shot through his arm as he lost his footing and tumbled downward, face first onto the pavement. He scrambled to get up, limping into an alley before the bad men came to collect him.  
He curled up behind trash bins and crates, trying to hide his large form from the monsters that had inflicted the damage on his bloodied body. He whimpered softly, silky blond tail curling around his body.

He was close to dehydration, that much he knew. If he didn't get food and water soon, he'd surely die. He whimpered again and licked at the wound in his arm. He had to get away from this city, had to get away...

The chimera collapsed onto the ground, a mixture of fatigue and blood lose.

Roy Mustang, the great Flame Colonel had to walk home. It wasn't that he was lazy, it just took longer than by car. The good thing about walking, though, was that he could think. Think about whatever he wanted to and not have anyone disturb his thought pattern.  
It was true he still had work to finish, which was the reason he was carrying a folder in his left hand, but it didn't bother him now. Soon he'd be home and able to rest and relax. He heard a faint whimpering and shook his head. It was probably nothing more than a stray mutt.  
Yet somehow, that whimper sounded familiar in a way. There was also, no way it could have come from some small dog. It sounded almost like a mixture of the whimper of a human and a beast which could really only lead to one thing, in Roy's rational mind, a chimera.  
He drew his gloves out of his coat pocket and slid the familiar fabric on his hands as he walked towards the alley from which the whimpering was coming from. He didn't know what to expect but he was sure that it wouldn't be too much of an issue if the creature was _whimpering_.  
He looked down at the beaten body of what looked like a dog chimera. The floppy ears, the long, silken tail and of course the fact that he had paws instead of feet. The chimera looked familiar but he couldn't place it. That mop of blond hair and deep blue eyes. Wait, when did the creature open its eyes?

The dog looked up at Roy and attempted to growl, but it only came out as a whimper. He was more frightened than vicious. The dog whimpered again and backed up away from Roy, after regaining its footing.

"Help me?" The chimera asked, looking fretfully at Roy. "Please. No more bad men." The seemingly adult asked like a child, proving what was obvious. Something was wrong in Central.  
"I won't hurt you." Roy said, kneeling down to the creature's eye level, since it was on all fours. "Come here. Ill take you back to my place. Get you rested up."  
"No hurts?" The beast asked, taking a step forward, putting no weight on its injured paw. "Promise?"

"I promise not to hurt you." Roy murmured softly as he watched the blond man come closer. He wasn't sure why he was helping this beast of alchemy. After all, he could be arrested if the dog was found in his apartment. Maybe he felt as if it was repenting for what he had done in Ishbal, maybe it was because the other man's eyes had looked so much like those of the doctors he had so brtually slaughtered. He came back from his thoughts as something wet touched his hand. He looked down and saw the chimera had licked him.  
"Why master?" He asked curiously, tail curled around his legs as he sat. "Why take me in? I'm a monster." He muttered, looking at the ground. Roy should his head and lifted the beast's chin.

"You remind me of someone, and I want to figure out who. Besides, I've always wanted a dog before." He said with a reassuring grin. The chimera nodded and followed Roy as best he could back to the younger man's apartment.

He whimpered and limped the entire way, licking at his wound every now and then to quell the bleeding. He looked up at Roy's apartment complex and cowered. It was so big and smelled of so many people. The Flame Alchemist patted him on the head and opened the door to his apartment.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch until I can drag the other bed out of storage." He said with a nod as he went to get blankets and a pillow from the closet. "I'll fix you something to eat in a bit, just make yourself comfortable." He said with a nod.  
The dog chimera jumped up on the couch and laid down, waiting for food. He could get to like this man. He was nicer to him that the men in the white coats ever were.

"What's your name anyway? Maybe that'll jog my memory." The dog shifted uncomfortable around for a while before answering.  
"Havok, master."


End file.
